Assassins
by kyuuketsukiAkuma-chan
Summary: when amu is told to kill a man she thinks it'd be a no problem situation but what happens when she finds true love? AMUTO! and miuro! plus some OOC
1. meeting the target and living together!

**Kyuu-chan here for another story that is not finished yet…..this story will be…….ummmmmm I guess assassins staring amu, ikuto, Aimee, and some other people…. Idk….ohhh and they will have charas this time (sorry if I steal anyones chara names review the story and the next chapter ill give you credit)**

**Kyuu: yea this wasn't planned I just started writing and decided to make a story out of it…..**

**Ikuto: …**

**Kyuu: nani?**

**Ikuto: wheres amu**

**Kyuu: I dunno I called her she should b here**

**Amu: sorry im late **

**Kyuu: now u can do the disclaimer**

**Amu: fine**

-kyuu-chan does not own shugo chara peach pit does!! But she does call some of the characters that may or may not be in this story-

**-amus POV-**

It was a dark night, the stars shinning but not as bright as the moon, oh that moon behind you is that beautiful midnight blue that I love so much…._ in the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete drawn only to be washed away.. for the time that I've been given I am what I am… _I looked as the screen it seemed to be important I answered it "hello?" _" hinamori amu you have 9 months to get a man named tsukiyomi ikuto and kill him or you will die." _I heard a 'click' announcing our conversation was over sigh. Another target another assassination mission nothing new. I got a text two minutes later giving a picture of what he looks like. Hmm I wonder what the company has against such a handsome man…. Wait what was I just thinking get that out of your head amu! He's just another mission you HAVE to kill him. I texted them back 'this is the last time you ask me to do this after he's dead im done!' I know they read it their not gonna be to happy about it but im tired of this life. Oh well I guess I got to go back to my apartment.

**-normal POV-**

As amu was heading past a very dark alleyway she got pulled in by a person wearing a black ski mask. She was pissed off and about to kill his ass when she saw a dark figure looming over her thinking that this was going to be a rape-in-the-alleyway-and-run she decided to have alittle fun. But when she got a glimpse of navy blue hair she was stunned could her target be so stupid as have been so easy to get?! Soon she was dropped to the hard ass cement floor.

**-amus POV-**

As I watched the fight I realized my head hurt like a mother fucker as I got up the man that dragged my ass was lying on the floor probably dead.. Good saved me something. Wait now I have to play the girl that was about to get who knows what done to her.. So I did what most girls would do in this case. I cried.. "T-thank you." I said through my fake but thankful tears. I must say i was very thankful if I didn't know how to kill a person within three seconds I would have gotten something done to me. Something that I didn't want to happen. " yeah sure so whats your name?" im pretty sure he doesn't know me and if he did oh well I can do whatever I want even though im only eighteen and have 8 charas I can still kick some serious ass. " hinamori amu you?" I said as my 'tears were starting to stop.. "tsukiyomi ikuto.. Ill walk you home." I smiled my heart warming smile that every guy falls for. He blushes slightly and he walked me how.. Ugh he wouldn't stop hitting on me everything made me blush and scream at him for. He's such a hentai neko. Heh hentai neko that's a great nickname…WAIT nicknames im supposed to kill him not give him a nickname like he's my cat!.. Oh look we're at my apartment "well thanks for walking me ho-" you live here?" "umm yea why?" "can I stay the night?" "NANI??" he cant, yes. No. yes. No, yes!! Fine I didn't say anything as I walked into my room and he followed " so im guessing that's a yes?" " you sleep on the couch don't enter my room or touch anything." I don't owe him anything after what he did on the walk home 

_-flashback- _

"_soo im guessing you…" huh? He's not there oh well ill have to find him later -yawn and stretch- as I stretched I felt hands wrap around my upper torso "hmm 36C not bad" I felt him grope me "HENTAI!!" and I slapped him " aww come on amu you know you liked it."_

"_don't use my name without a horrific and don't call me by my first name tsukiyomi-san." " call me ikuto, amu" "no"_

_-end of flashback-_

I walked into my room to get him a blanket and pillow, when I walked out he was sitting on my couch watching cartoons. I smirked I had already seen his little kitty chara so I did one with my kitty chara and snuck over to him "boo." he jumped like ten feet into the air here. and with that I walked into my room and went to take a shower.

TBC….

**Kyuu: yay first chapter of assassins is complete!**

**Ikuto: im guessing this will be perverted **

**Kyuu: maybe but not as perverted as is this what they call love? Im not describing it and this will probably be rated T I dunno**

**Amu: wtf nvm READ AND REVIEW!! PLZ**

**Kyuu: give me ideas for all 3 of my stories!! please**


	2. encounters and work time!

**Kyuu here im going to say many things here soooo…. Thank you indigo for putting me in one of your SS's lol srry if I spelled your name wrong…ummm yea im slow at typing sooo don't kill me pretty pretty please with sex and whipped cream on top..**

**Ikuto: I heard sex!**

**Kyuu: wow…. Anywho yea sooo mhm**

**Amu: wtf**

**Kyuu: don't ask I have no clue what to say and I really don't feel like writing I just need to do something… high school is mean to me T_T**

**Ikuto: what grade are you in?**

**Kyuu: 9th**** im a freshman its alright since I have protection but I need a stick to beat guys with I have 6 guys that like me its weird**

**Amu:… soo in most of these fan fictions I have like 8 guysKyuu: well I don't fucking care**

**Amu: O.O**

**Ikuto: …**

**Yoru: **-kyuu-chan does not own shugo chara peach pit does!! But she does call some of the characters that may or may not be in this story-

**-amu's POV-**

_I walked into my room to get him a blanket and pillow, when I walked out he was sitting on my couch watching cartoons. I smirked I had already seen his little kitty chara so I did one with my kitty chara and snuck over to him "boo." he jumped like ten feet into the air here. and with that I walked into my room and went to take a shower._

Thank god my room has its own shower…yes I live In a one bedroom apartment with two showers don't know why don't care…ahhhh that was nice but I still cant relax I have my target in my living room -she opens the door to her bedroom- or so I thought it's a good thing that I have my nightgown on me.

" what…?"

" aww my little amu isn't being nice I might have to punish you."

Grr him I turned six different shades or red until my face settled into a bright crimson.

"get out"

"aww why amu you look so cute when your like this."

Damn him and of course my charas decide to come out and see whats wrong now.

"amu chan whats the matter?" came a little voice from my kitty chara named kira

I smirked if he was gonna find out that I had charas if he didn't notice it already then he'll have to find out this way.

"nothing kira you and the others go back to bed."

"so you have charas?"

"hm? Oh yea and ive already seen yours."

" Yoru I told you not to be seen…"

"gomen ikuto nya.."

and while yoru and ikuto where having their conversation i pushed ikuto off of my bed and kicked him.

"out."

he grunted but did as I said hesitantly. now if only I didn't have to kill the person who was sleeping on my couch. o well I have to.

and with that I fell asleep.

"Amu wake up."

I opened my eyes to see ikuto….without a shirt on!?!

"What the bloody hell ikuto!"

He smirked damn him with his smirk!

"I knew that would get you up but don't you like my surprise?" why is he pretending to sound wounded? Hes not wounded hes just playing me n I have to kill him so don't get used to him amu so stop blushing!!!!!

"Amu you should get dresses." I glanced over at my clock and he was right my job started at 8:00 and it was 7:30 _good thing the building isn't far._

"okay but you need to get out first."

"awe amu I thought we could change together."

"out."

And he walked out.*sigh*

And I got dresses in my midnight black cat suit and my coal black stilettos. I going to quit after this nothing will change that. I opened my door and ikuto was sitting on my couch and looked over at me.

He smirked "nice amu." I walked past him without a word "kira come on we need to go." as the little kitty chara flew towards me ikuto stood up and walked towards me. "amu, you should dress like this for me." I just turned to open the door when kira got to me. And with that I went to work for the day thinking _this is going to be a looong day._

**TBC!**

**Kyuu: yea sorry im such a loser and cant write for the life of me. **

**Ikuto: I want my sex. Oh nice cat suit amu.**

**Amu: shut up. Kyuu why do I have to wear it?**

**Kyuu: that's what you work in duh!**

**Amu: read and review!! please**


	3. Authors note Updates and New Chapters

**Hello everyone Kyuu-chan here with news for the long awaited third chapter of Assassins! For those of you who don't read my other stories…you should do that so I don't have to explain for each different story. BUT, here's what has basically happened, during my hiatus I lost all of my enthusiasm for writing that and high school was a pain in my ass. I saw was because I graduated last June, but I digress. So recently I came back to fanfiction and started reading stories and read my stories and decided that I wanted to finish them and maybe start some new things. ALSO I sort of decided that in my spare time there possibly could be an original story that if I like it enough and am confident in it might get sent to a publisher to see where it goes. That is my wishful thinking and more than likely it won't become much but oh well. **

**Anywho I've been working on my old stories and actually started a new story The Darkness in us all and so far am quite proud of it. It's a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler for those who didn't know) based story and I highly suggest the manga and anime and if you have already seen/read those I would appreciate constructive criticism and just reviews in general. Back to Assassins, I will be working on future chapters for not only this story but all my stories, but seeing as how I have some trouble remembering where I wanted the story to go then and figuring out where I want it to go now it might take some time. I just want to let you all know that I'm going to try to be as active as possible and will be reading reviews for all my stories. So if you enjoy my stories and/or have any ideas for it please review they're so helpful. **

**Thank you for being so patient and not murdering me with your thoughts! And thank you all for continuing to read even though it's been like four years. Ch 3 will be up shortly!**

**XoXo **

**Kyuu-chan **


End file.
